Fogdash new code
__NOEDITSECTION__ Do not steal ANYTHING on this page. Thanks. Hey and welcome! This OC belongs to me and the coding was done by me too! Please don’t steal anything from this page! Personality Fogdash has some rally low self-esteem. She considers herself a loner and pathetic, no matter how many times she's told otherwise. She talks herself down in her head so much that sometimes drawing is really her only escape from her troubling thoughts. In no way is she suicidal, or self-harming, but the words she says in her head hurt even more than the ones she really hears. Because of this, Fogdash has a great deal of trouble accepting praise without thinking of what the dragon giving it might want from her. Fogdash puts on a tough exterior and just tries to move through anything thrown at her, just pushing through the scalding thoughts in her head. She values every friend, because she fears that she might lose them at any moment. Fogdash is also one of the most shy dragons you'll ever meet. Maybe its because of how she talks to herself in her mind, or maybe its just because she doesnt want to say anything stupid. She tries and tries to speak but usually it's too quiet for other dragons to hear and they think she is mute or soemthing. Fogdash wishes she wasnt so shy, and she tries so hard to accomplish this wish that she exhausts herself. Fogdash doesnt believe in wishing on stars, she thinks that anything worth having comes through hard work of your own. Fogdash is extrememly childish when the time comes to behave in such a way. She types in caps, laughs a lot, and still hunts for Easter eggs with her younger sister, frankly because she enjoys it. She can be very immature, and will snort at the slightest slip of the tongue. She's not mean. She just has no self-control when it comes to laughter. Fogdash is considered a very kind, caring dragon, generous and sarcastic in her own way. Sarcasm, is one language that Fogdash is fluent in. Abilities Fogdash can 'drool' a venom that only stings mildly, it can be irritating if it reaches eyes or open cuts. Fogdash is often described as intelligent and is academic, but could not be described as a nerd. She can draw, and is learning to paint well. Fogdash has a very strong work ethic and will to succeed, this can give her advantages in the right situation. She is rather good with her tail, and can use it to trip her enemies easily. She can run pretty fast despite her athletic disadvantages. "symbol" Weaknesses Fogdash has almost no abilites other than the claws and teeth any other dragon would have. The RainWing fangs in her mouth are pretty much useless, only being able to drip out-- not shoot-- some black goop that causes only a mild sting. She has no fire, but can breathe smoke, which is still useless. She can't fly as well as most SkyWings, her wings are large and hard to control in the air. As a result, she spends her time flying low to the ground, so that any crash landings aren't as painful. She is not at all athletic, and isn't strong or skilled in sports. "symbol" History Also this Relationships Day Fogdash thinks Day is very good and nice! She likes reading her characters and she thinks Day is very gentle and kind. Fogdash likes to RP with Day and loves her very awesome art! Tuatara Tuatara was one of Fogdash's first friends on wiki, and she thinks she is very kind, generous and a great friend. She likes roleplaying and doing art trades with Tuatara, and wishes they could talk more. Maple Fogdash thinks Maple is actually super nice, and finds her saltiness funny! She really enjoys RPing with her, and she hopes they can do more together soon! You can ask in the comments for me to add your sona! Trivia * Really hates when people say LOL or Lmao or ik Out loud * Her name comes from a bunch of quizzes I did * Loves washi tape so much "symbol" Gallery Foggiebysimmer.png| By me (old design and infobox pic) Foggielikestape.png|By me (old design) Fog.png|By Day! (Old design) Foggyyyy.png|By Enigma (old design)